A Dirty Trip Through Hell
by The Really Real Bob
Summary: Emma was a reporter who had also received the suspicious email about the asylum. However she also had no idea what to expect as she travels through, her body being maimed and ravaged at every turn. WARNING, very mature content.


**Hey guys! This is sorta an experiment with me and Lyrastella of a more dark story. This will contain rape and torture so read at your disgression**

A red car drove up to the asylum, parking next to a red jeep. Inside this car was a young woman named Emma, a reporter who had gotten an email leading her here just hours ago. As the young readhead got out she pushed her black skirt down and dusted off her white shirt before heading in. The front door however was locked tight. She grumbled "Why couldn't they get me another key. Now I have to find some window..." She searches around the building, finding a broken window on the second floor.

"Ah, nice! There has to be a way up there!" She looks around The only thing that could help was a tree a few yards from the window. "Well...I don't think I can jump that far...hmm..." The branch looked sturdy enough, she could likely barely make it. Was it worth the risk? "Fuck it, let's go!" She says as he starts climbing the tree. It held her weight surprisingly well. She takes a deep breath before sprinting towards the window and leaping over. Just barely making it off the branch, she was able to grasp onto the ledge with one hand.

"Oh fuck that was close!" She climbs in the window, but scrapes herself on the glass. "Ow! Damn, I gotta tell my boss that this building is not suited for people..." She takes a tissue and presses it against the scratch. She looked around, she appeared to be in some sort of medical ward. "Maybe there's some bandages around?" She says to herself and starts to rummage through the cabins

She hears footsteps, "My my, who do I hear here?"

She gasps "Oh, sorry! I thought this building was empty!" A freakish man walks around the corner, skin stretches over bones and he wore only s surgical mask, apron and goggles holding a bloody scalpel in his hand. "W-Whoa, hold on there! W-What are you doing with that scalpel?"

"Oh yes you look perfect~" he was, grabbing her shoulder and stabbing her in the stomach.

She screams loudly, her eyes filling with tears. He starts dragging her, throwing her in and locking the door of a bathroom full of tools. She coughs, blood splatting all over the floor "F-Fuck..."

"Ah yes~" the man says, pulling out a giant pair of scissors out of a urinal.

"N-No...please...I did nothing wrong..." Moving over he grabs her hair, pulling it and then cutting off her left hand with the scissors. She screams, her eyes going glossy as she is almost passing out. The man chuckles to himself, slicing up her arm. Her sight goes blurry as she passes out

"No no you can't sleep yet." He slaps her, then stabs her with a syringe causing a burning feeling where her hand was. She screams loudly, regaining consciousness. She was pushed against a table, a new hand growing in her in plain view. She suddenly felt her panties be ripped off.

"N-No! W-What is going on!" She screams in panic.

She hears some shuffling before she feels a cock ramming into her pussy. "S-Stop! Please!" She cries and moans

"Oh this is nice." He says, slamming her face on the table and thrusting in. She cries and screams. The man continues to rape her until she feels his load in her.

"FUCK!" she screams loudly and cums.

"Ooooh you liked that."

"N-No...no..."

He cocks his head. "I think I hear another friend, stay in here, and for good measure..." He slashes her leg.

"F-FUCK!" she falls over, bleeding loads. The man leaves the room shortly after "Ugh...f-fuck..." she cries and crawls to the table to get herself up She sees a few syringes of that weird healing thing. She takes one and stabs herself, the burning rushing through her "Shit!" She looks over, there were eight left. "Good!" She takes them and puts them in her bag

She quickly runs out if the room, seeing many people strapped on tables. "Fuck this building!" She tries to find an exit, running around in panic Every door she found seemed to be locked, she finally finds an elevator and goes in. "What is this damn place?" She sits in it and sighs, "Thought it was just an asylum...I just hope I can get out of here..." She continues thinking this while the elevator rises.


End file.
